BLEACH AU - One-shot - Gabriele vs Onmar
by Aytgh
Summary: Based loosely on the entries of Tekking101's Quincy contest and Daniel Affaro's story One Thousand Year Blood War, this one-shot pits Gabriele Geschlechtliche (Sternritter V the "Vampire") against the strongest of the new Sternritters Onmar Gunther (Sternritter G the "Gravity"). It also explore a dark alternate future where Yhwach won his war against the Soul Society.


**I do not own Bleach, all Bleach related official characters and the concept are owned by Tite Kubo while the alternate universe in which the events of this story take place is owned by Daniel Affaro (big thanks to him for letting me use his universe) – and the original characters in that universe are owned by their respective creators. Käthe Gabriele Elfriede Geschlechtliche, Matthias "Math" Schwarzkopf and Lara Klein-Schwarzkopf are owned by me.**

 **This story contains some graphic scenes of nudity and sexual nature, while some readers might find them distasteful, it's not my intention to upset anyone – I merely wish to tell a story.**

 **This story takes place in the alternate future of Daniel Affaro's Bleach Fanfic Thousand Year Blood War. Some changes to the continuity have been made in order to make this one-shot possible. However, most of the continuity is supposed to be canon to this fic.**

* * *

 **Bleach -One-shot:**

* * *

 **Gabriele vs Onmar**

* * *

 **-Wahrwelt; alternate timeline – Yhwach has emerged victorious from his Thousand Year Blood War against the Shinigami-**

It is the time for victory celebration for Yhwach and his empire, the Wandenreich. Despite the best efforts of Ichigo Kurosaki and his allies, they have secured victory over the combined forces of Shinigami, Arrancar and Fullbringers. This has resulted Yhwach in removing the ban against infighting among his Sternritters. Since there were no one left that was strong enough to oppose them, he thought it amusing to watch as his pawns stepped over one another in an attempt to raise their status in relation to him.

* * *

 **-Wahrwelt, the former Kiriden palace, the dominion of the late Tenjiro Kirinji; 6 months after the Wandenreich victory-**

Gabriele Geschlechtliche (Sternritter V the "Vampire") stepped through the Sun Gate to the new capital of the newly christened Wahr-reich (The True Rule) Empire, the Wahrwelt. The location of her arrival had once belonged to the first officer of the Zero Division, Tenjiro Kirinji, who had failed to protect the Soul King against His Majesty's onslaught. The ruler of this disk city had been vanquished by Sternritter B Nina Redwing in a rather short battle. Now it was a part of the giant five pointed star that was the Wahrwelt. Since their defeat of the Soul Society the Wahr-reich had managed to conquer all the other realms of Samsara as well. Now, all that could possibly keep His Majesty alive was the infighting that he had allowed among his Quincy subjects.

Even though Gabriele was one of the Seven Strongest, she knew that there had been others among the ranks of the Sternritter who could pose a threat to her as she coveted the place by His Majesty's side that she had desired for so long. A Special note should be paid to the other six of the Seven Strongest – especially Onmar Gunther (Sternritter G the "Gravity") who was reportedly the strongest of His Majesty's Sternritters. This punk really made Gabriele's blood boil. She hated that man more than probably anyone else of her former fellows – even more than Nina, who had once forced her to her knees. Her hatred of him was simply due to the fact that His Majesty held Onmar in much higher regard than her. It tore her up on the inside to see someone get more recognition from His Majesty than her _. How dared he! She was his number one and favorite. The law against infighting had prevented her from doing anything before and during the war, but now things were different. Now, it was a payback time!_

Gabriele, dressed in a greatly upgraded version of her regular Sternritter uniform, cleared her mind and extended her senses over the Wahrwelt. _Only two reiatsu signatures were remaining – apart from His Majesty's and his body guards – Onmar and… Sylvanus?! So, the strongest of the Sternritters couldn't bring himself to kill his best friend? One of these days he would have had no choice: no one could defy His Majesty's will indefinitely – he should just ask Ichigo Kurosaki about that, if he had any doubts…_

Laying on the ground on the roof of a ruined apartment house, overlooking a heap of rubble left behind by all their battles against their fellow Sternritters, Onmar Gunther (the Gravity) was resting with his best friend Sylvanus Athala (Sternritter N the "Nature") close by him.

"Don't you think it's hypocritical of His Majesty to announce Sternritter Death Matches after winning the War against the Shinigami?" Sylvanus asked his friend.

"If he was a normal person, then yes. However, His Majesty doesn't really have a choice in the matter. It's in his nature to feed off of chaos and continue his existence through bloodshed."

Sylvanus nodded with an expression of sadness and regret on his face.

"I wish there was something we could do to remove him from his position as the God. There were good people among our ranks that didn't deserve to die: Jamina, Nina, Arthur and Aya, for instance."

"What about Gabriele? She hasn't been seen since she drained the blood from all the soldat stationed up here in Wahrwelt. The Four Hooded Figures that guard His Majesty were ordered by him to kill her aides and the family they had built. You'd think that someone as hot-headed as her would want revenge on them." Onmar said to Sylvanus.

"The Last I saw her she was using the Sun Gate to travel to some distant location." Sylvanus answered.

Suddenly the blood from all around the Wahrwelt rose up in the air and flowed into a young woman, dressed in a skintight cat suit that had been outfitted with numerous sanrei items that, who was standing in the area below the ruined building – Gabriele had arrived on the scene.

"Omar Gunther! His Majesty has always held you in much higher regard than me! It is time for a payback! I'm his favorite, not you!" Gabriele growled out, hate clearly evident from the tone of her voice.

"You don't deserve his approval! You're just slacking off while I constantly strive to enforce his will!" Gabriele ground out viciously from between her gritted teeth.

Onmar and Sylvanus stood up, completely baffled by the sultry woman's resentment towards Onmar. Had the situation not been so grim for all Sternritters, they might have found her words somewhat amusing.

"Listen, Gabriele!" Onmar began his effort to calm the sensual seductress. "His Majesty doesn't care about any of us. He needs to feed constantly or he'll regress back into the helpless infant he once was. He could have just used his Auswählen on us and be done with it, but instead…" Onmar was cut short by the venom Gabriele was spewing out her dirty mouth in retort.

"Enough of words! Cut the crap! Cram it! I'm done talking to you! It's time you pay for keeping me away from my rightful place by His Majesty's side! I'm done talking to you! I love him the most out of any of his subjects, but enough about that for I'm done talking to you! No one appreciates his unique speech patterns enough to copy them exactly whenever they can – I'm done talking to you – than me! Nobody! Not you! Not anybody! I'm done talking to you!" Gabriele spat out furiously.

The corner of Onmar's mouth crept into a subtle smile at the hilarity of what Gabriele had just said before changing to a more serious look.

"T-1." Onmar said calmly after grapping Sylvanus' arm. The pair vanished from Gabriele's sight for a brief moment as Onmar took Sylvanus out of the range of his abilities. "I got this." he said to him before heading back to confront the furious Gabriele.

Upon arriving before Gabriele and seeing her charge at him head on, Onmar said calmly. "G-9." Gabriele felt a huge pressure pushing down on her from above, as if a giant hand was forcing her to get pinned on the ground. Her body was slammed from mid-air into the ground.

"I had thought that even you had grasped the difference between us, Gabriele, when we first met. Unlike most of our late fellows, however, you were never that compliant." Onmar stated calmly as he kicked Gabriele in the ribs a few times. The lovely vampire woman was gasping for breath after Onmar's initial onslaught. She must not lose focus; she must keep her wits about her.

Little did Onmar know, however, that this was exactly the place Gabriele had hoped to find herself in their battle. Through her ability to step into other people's dreams in order to pry away their secrets from them, Gabriele had learnt everything there was to know about Onmar's abilities. She knew they were generated by the nine gravity nodes on his body (two on the curves of his shoulders, two on the inside edges of his biceps, two along both sides of his abdomen, one on the center of each of his pectoral muscles and one on the exact middle point of his torso). She knew that under normal circumstances she'd be all but defenseless against him. And she had also known that with enough preparation – and using her full power – she could destroy all nine of them and kill him. Her fellows had always underestimated her **Siring Beam** and **Giant Siring Beam** abilities. Those two allowed her to turn anyone she hit with them into her minions – no matter how powerful they were. Once affected the minion would seem unaffected to anyone but Gabriele – they would even retain their free will. However, their reiryoku would be slightly altered to allow Gabriele to use them to draw reishi from the atmosphere around them.

The amount of reishi she was able to gather with one minion wasn't enough to make a difference in a fight. If she gathered reishi with an army of minions, however, it would become possible for her to defeat or even kill an enemy much stronger than her. During the time she had spent away from the Wahrwelt, she had been turning everyone in all the six realms of Samsara into her minions. On top of that she had engaged in rigorous training every day using the various sanrei items on her uniform. They were different from the Sanrei Shutō glove that Uryuu Ishida had once used against Mayuri Kurotsuchi in that once removed they would increase the wearer's powers permanently without any drawbacks. With the help of her training, the removal of all the Sanrei items on her and the assistance of her minions; she has all the reishi in the entire universe at her disposal.

The weakness of the Siring Beam techniques was that it required her to travel around the entire universe, hence it took a lot of time for her to turn a large group of people into her minions. It did allow her to pass it on from person to person similar to how viruses and other pathogens spread, making faster and easier to turn large groups into her minions. The Siring Beam and its Gigantic variation were similar to a technique that Gabriele had seen on one of the most popular anime shows when visiting the World of the living. In that show a man with spiky black hair threw his hands, palm upwards, into the air and gathered energy from his surroundings and even other people. He them formed that into a projectile against his opponents. With her technique, once the minions were there, it was possible to gather the required reishi instantly from the furthest reaches of the universe into her location. All she needed now was just one, good opening and even Onmar Gunther wouldn't be able to stand up to her.

"The power of gravity is absolute." Onmar spoke down to Gabriele's pinned form. "Despite the object's shape and weight, gravity affects everything in the same way – at its strongest, even pulling light itself towards it. You never had any chance against me, Gabriele. Now, it is His Majesty's will that you should perish by my hand." Onmar stated calmly, when suddenly something caught his eye. All around him hundreds of Gabriele's clones seemingly came out of nowhere and started attacking him.

"What?! Im-impossible! How can all of you move under nine times of normal gravity?!" Onmar shouted in utter disbelief.

A short distance away from him Gabriele's pinned form gave a slight smirk. _Just a little bit longer,_ she thought, _and I can stop using these illusions projected into his mind to throw him off_.

Sylvanus Athala was observing the battle from across another disk of the Wahrwelt. "Gabriele's using her ability to affect the minds of others in order to distract Onmar for some reason. What on earth could she be planning? Surely she can see how helpless she is against Onmar! Still, I feel like I should warn him about this. Just in case…" Sylvanus said to himself before starting to move closer to the battle.

That's when it happened. Black spiritual pressure began to spew out of Gabriele's body as she activated her **VOLLSTÄNDIG ZWEITE STUFE; ÎNSÂNGERATĂ DEICID – GORY DEICIDE**.

"Wh-what the hell is that?!" Sylvanus stuttered in horror as he gazed upon Gabriele's new form from the distance. Her skin had turned into translucent shade of light blue with her vollständig wings rippling beneath it; the bones of her arms and legs had become translucent as well; all of her internal organs were now faintly visible through the skin and musculature of her body; serrated claw-like appendages had fused into her fingers; her muscles were much more toned and ripped; her head was elongated with a second mouth opening up at the nape of her neck; and she had three additional mouths: one below her pubic bones and two that constantly seemed to change places.

"What is that form?! It feels similar to her Vollständig, except much stronger and far more sinister. Is it **a Vollständig beyond a Vollständig**?! Sylvanus gasped in disbelief. "How's such a thing even possible?"

Gabriele's sudden transformation also caught Onmar's attention. Unfortunately for him, she used her vampiric powers over mind to simulate tunnel vision, making him blind to her movements and creating an opening for her. This was her chance. If she missed, all her preparation and training was for nothing. Creating four incredibly dense reishi projectiles around her from the universal reishi, Gabriele launched towards Onmar at seemingly impossible speed. She pulled both of her fists and the four reishi bullets back and struck Onmar with them as hard as she could. All six attacks made direct hits on Onmar's body as a deafening explosion shook the area along with a sickening crack from Gabriele's hands. Both of Gabriele's hands were broken, while Onmar was launched to the other side of the Wahrwelt. Using her regenerative powers, which were now enhanced by the reishi she was gathering from the entire universe, she charged after Onmar with blinding speed.

Meanwhile in the furthest point in the Wahrwelt from Gabriele, Onmar rose shakenly to his feet. Gabriele's surprise attack had caught him completely off-guard. He tore off his turtleneck shirt to reveal his incredibly chiseled physique. The attack had given him six nasty, dark red bruises. Each one of them had a broken purple sphere in the center of it. The orbs that were placed in the curves of his shoulders, inside edges of his biceps and along both sides of his abdomen had been completely destroyed by Gabriele's vicious punch. He still had the gravity nodes on his pectoral muscles and the center of his torso intact, giving a maximum of G-3 in his base form.

"How could she have done this?" Onmar mused as he struggled to maintain his position. "No one has ever destroyed any more than one of them, but she actually managed to break **_six_** of them in one move!" Onmar said to himself in complete and utter amazement. "I shouldn't have underestimated her like that. She must have been planning our encounter for months – at the very least. Her strategy won't work anymore. It's time I take things seriously. With three nodes, I'm only able to use G-3 in my base form. However, with my Vollständig I can still increase the gravity up to thirty times to that of normal. She really should have just stayed away." Onmar ground out from between his teeth as a pillar of white light shot up into the sky from his location.

" **MICHAEL; THE SWORD OF GOD!"** Onmar shouted as wings in the shape of a lion's head formed on his back. Gabriele, in her Zweite Stufe, attempted to circle to Onmar's back in order to gain an advantage over his Vollständig. Onmar dodged this and delivered a kick and three punches to Gabriele's abdomen chest and neck. Turning to face her, he was shocked by the sudden change in her appearance and demeanor, but after quickly composing himself, he ground out from between his teeth. "G-30."

Suddenly a huge torrent of gravity poured down on Gabriele as she instinctively switched from Blut Arterie to Blut Vene, her veins changing from bright red to electric light blue. Struggling for a brief moment against the thirty times of normal gravity, Gabriele used another of her Quincy techniques – which she was a master of.

"Ransotengai." She called out as a web of spiritual threads appeared around her to support her and help her maintain her position.

She charged at Onmar, taking him completely off-guard and shattering the gravity node in the middle of his torso with a single vicious punch. With that he was flung back to the disk they had started their fight on.

"Damn!" Onmar shouted in frustration "How can someone like her do this to me? I'm down to just two gravity nodes!" Onmar struggled to his feet, spitting up blood before continuing. "I've got no choice. I have to immobilize her with the first of my two ultimate techniques and then use the second one to take her with me."

Gabriele landed before Onmar at the former Kiriden Palace. Marching confidently to him she all the while taunting him. "Any last words, 'strongest' of the Sternritters before I end you?!" She hissed from between her teeth with the warped voice of her Vollständig Zweite Stufe.

"Yeah!" Onmar said, smirking. "G-200."

As he said this, an unbelievably strong torrent of gravity came crashing down on Gabriele with so much force that even with Blut Vene, Ransotengai and reishi particles that were constantly lifting every last one of her cells up, she had trouble to even stand up – much less move. He had her now. She couldn't believe it. Despite all the preparation and training she had done, he was still going to kill her.

As Onmar prepared to use his black hole technique in order to sacrifice himself and take Gabriele out with him, he suddenly doubled up in pain. He hadn't realized that the destruction of seven of his nine gravity nodes would also affect the time which he could maintain his second strongest technique – the G-900. Normally, he would be able to maintain it up to four seconds and even stop time with it. However, the loss of seven of his gravity nodes had not only cut its power by four and a half, but the time as well. This meant that he could now maintain it for barely a point nine seconds.

Gabriele was just as surprised as Onmar was, when he dropped out of his Vollständig and his gravity dropped to G-2. Seizing this opportunity presented to her, Gabriele formed two reishi spikes on both of her fists and struck them directly at Onmar's two remaining gravity nodes as he just managed to get back up to his feet. Onmar, shocked, was launched to the opposing disk through the walls of Yhwach's castle perched at the top of the middle section of the giant five pointed star.

Moving fast, Gabriele followed him to the opposite side of the Wahrwelt where he had landed. Landing herself on top of Onmar's body as he was laying there on his back with his arms splayed, Gabriele started to viciously pummel him through the disk they were on. Finally, under the disk city, the only thing between them and the factory that had been built in Seireitei's place were the 72 barriers that used to protect the Soul King's palace as well as the Shakonmaku. Yhwach had left them in place to keep future intruders out.

Appearing above him, Gabriele asked Onmar in her warped voice. "Can you fly? I can. This is where our battle ends. Good bye. Sankt Bogen!" Gabriele called out as a giant bow manifested above her with three arrows. Gabriele hit Onmar's torso with all of them, propelling him through the barriers and the Shakonmaku. As a result, the barriers were open for the next 6000 seconds, meaning Gabriele could finish him off with her next attack. Flying as high above the Wahrwelt as possible, she gathered reishi into her right fist and formed it into a spike. As soon as she was ready, Gabriele blasted herself straight down towards the former Seireitei as fast as possible and pulling her fist back at the same time.

Down at the factory (the Seireitei) Onmar's fall had created a crater of considerable size, due to his abnormally dense musculature and bone mass that was weaved together to be many times stronger and tougher than the hardest steel. His fall through the 72 barriers protecting the Wahrwelt to the former Seireitei had severely fractured his spine in many places, making it impossible for him to move anything below his neck.

This was it. Unless Sylvanus came to heal him and His Majesty restored his gravity nodes, he was done for with honest to God certainty. As he managed to open his eyes, Onmar saw the approaching dot of light that was Gabriele getting closer and closer. The last thing he saw was Gabriele's fist, equipped with a reishi spike, slamming into his head. After that everything disappeared. The force with which Gabriele punched Onmar in the face was enough to reduce the entire former Seireitei into rubble. It created a crater that reached down all the way to the lowest prison muken, where the worst criminals in the Soul Society – now Wahrwelt – had been imprisoned.

"That was too close." Gabriele stated panting as the effects of her exertion began to take their toll on her body. She stood up in the crater, revealing that she had dropped to her regular Vollständig because of its better regenerative capabilities to its second release. She had managed to do this just in the nick of time before the shockwave generated by her own attack could rip her heart and head into pieces.

"If I hadn't dropped down from Zweite Stufe and channeled all of the energy I'm still drawing from the atmospheres around my minions into Blut Vene at the last second, I too would be dead now." She looked down at Onmar, whose head had been cracked open like a melon by her final attack.

"Luckily, his body absorbed most of the shock." Gabriele stated as the blood gushing from Onmar's headless body slipped into her mouth by the force of her Vollständig along with the blood from the countless workers and security guards she had just killed.

"Aaaaah! That feels so good. I'm so hungry. Time to return to the Wahrwelt and reclaim my place by His Majesty's side…"

Just as Gabriele was about to take off, she sensed something coming out of the darkness. Her naked form, tired from her fight against Onmar began to shiver a little bit at the magnitude of the approaching spiritual pressure. Her supple yet firm breasts were glistening with sweat that ran down to her pubic area and mixing with the sensation of the approaching spiritual pressure gently fondled her g-spot. Her breath grew slightly more labored with each word that escaped from between her big, juicy lips.

"This feeling… It can't be, but how can he still be alive?! I had thought His Majesty had exterminated all Shinigamis!" Gabriele gasped in complete disbelief as a man whose entire body had been wrapped almost completely from head to toe in black leathery straps stepped out of the shadows.

"How can you still live, Aizen Sōsuke?!" Gabriele asked the former Captain of the Fifth Division in complete dismay.

"How can I live? What an interesting question… It's quite simple, actually." Aizen began with a smug smirk on his face. "Even though Yhwach certainly might have had what it takes to kill me, he decided to spare the lives of all five Special War Powers and locked us up in here. He wanted to find a way to milk our spiritual pressure out of us and inject it to the slave workers above ground to allow them to work harder and generate more power for him."

"So, when I punched Onmar through the ground, destroying the factory…" Gabriele started.

"…You destroyed the means by which he was extending his existence without resorting to warfare."

"But I thought he wanted us, his Sternritters to fight each other to death, so he could absorb the power we held in our life to extend his own life! How could he even manage create something like the factory you spoke of to do that for him?" Gabriele asked the smug king of the trolls that was standing before her.

"He couldn't," Aizen said in his usual, icy calm manner "not until he had conquered all six realms in existence, that is. After that he was able to create the factory to replace the Seireitei. With its power, he could eventually have gotten rid of all his remaining needs and weaknesses and truly ascend to godhood. The power he currently holds over those six realms was channeled here into this focal point. In here it was refined and sent up to him in his castle."

Gabriele was completely horrified by this. In her long 555-year life she had seen many atrocities and participated in many others. Yet never had she imagined an act of cruelty this profound and intricate in its execution. She had known what His Majesty was when they had first met, and she had suffered even under his service by having her romantic advances turned down repeatedly. In her frustration she had destroyed many lives – two of them her own aides, Matthias and Lara. They had both loved her with all her faults and weaknesses – even though how cold and manipulative she was. She had known that His Majesty didn't care about his subordinates. Despite that she had believed that there had somehow been a soft-spot in his icy heart of stone for her. The idea that His Majesty treated even her as a simple pawn tore her up on the inside. Heart-broken, Gabriele fell on her knees and started to cry.

"Noooooo! No! No! No! No! NOOOOOoooooOOO! I can't believe it! He… he can't! I'm his favorite! Doesn't he know how much I love him?! HOW-CAN-HE-DO-THIS-TO-ME!" the sultry woman cried out while beginning to tear her own scalp off.

"Leave the poor woman alone, Aizen! Making her cry doesn't help out our situation." a figure with orange hair said while coming out of the shadows. Ichigo Kurosaki, wrapped in restraints similar to those on Aizen, had grown a full, orange beard and was sporting waist-long orange hair. "I sense the population of Quincies has multiplied since we were locked up in here. We might need to persuade her to join with us, if we intend to succeed in killing Yhwach." Ichigo said with a stern expression on his face.

"That woman killed Tessai-san! He was my old friend and she killed him!" a man with blonde hair, wrapped in similar straps as Ichigo and Aizen said. Urahara Kisuke's mental health had seen a steep decline during his imprisonment. He had been known as the man who never got caught with his pants down. No matter how many plans his enemies came up with, he always seemed to find ways to counter them. However, Yhwach had finally found a way to contain him and that had hit him harder than anyone had expected – decimating his pride.

"Calm down, Urahara-san. She did avenge Yoruichi-san by slaughtering her killer." Ichigo said pointed out while looking at Onmar's headless corpse lying on the ground. "and she broke us free. Not intentionally, mind you, but still."

"She's just as evil as Yhwach, Ichigo Kurosaki." a bald man with a bushy, black beard said as he came into view. Ichibē Hyosube had more restraints placed on him than any of the others so far. Gabriele couldn't see a single spot of bare skin on him.

"Wouldya stop blabbering and let me cut her down!" came an ecstatic yell out of the darkness. Kenpachi Zaraki hopped into view. His entire body was wrapped in layers upon layers of restraints. There were so many layers that he had even trouble moving – you couldn't even make out his arms and legs. It was like he had been sealed inside a 7-feet tall mattress.

"Which way is she?! C'mon someone point out her location to me, so I can fight her to death!"

Gabriele, amused by how ridiculous the former captain of squad 11 looked with his hampered movements, took a break from crying and tearing her own scalp off and started to laugh hysterically.

"So that's where you are!" Kenpachi yelled with a voice full of blood thirst and enthusiasm. He launched himself forward and twisted his entire body in mid-air in an effort to land a kick at Gabriele's mid-section. Shocked, Gabriele was taken completely off-guard by how fast Kenpachi Zaraki was despite the restraints placed on him. The kick she took to her mid-section shattered two of her ribs and caused her to crash through a tank full of strange transparent liquid.

"Why you, son of a bitch!" She screamed in fury as she jumped out of the tank with her body covered in cuts.

"Now, I'm going to show you what happens to those who piss me off! I'll—" Gabriele spat out before dropping out of her Vollständig and doubling up in pain.

"Aaaaarrrrggghhhh! Wh-what is this? What was in that tank?" She managed to get out of her mouth through searing pain. Every muscle and bone in her body had started to crack, mold and reset.

"That's specially designed spiritual fluid that Yhwach used to enrich the power he had channeled into this place. Drinking a tea cup of that liquid could make even the weakest of humans able to lift objects thousands of times their own bodyweight – that is, if their bodies could handle the change. That tank held thousands of gallons of the liquid, which should be enough to turn even someone with your remarkable regenerative capabilities into a pile of mush." Urahara stated with a subtle smile on his face. "This your punishment for mauling Tessai alive – you get to die in a similar manner." the man with blonde hair said to the terrified Gabriele before completing his train of thought. "All for the sake of the Soul Society."

With that Gabriele began to scream as her arms and legs began to dissolve. She was sure this would be it for her. To even her own surprise, however, her regenerative healing factor kicked in just before her heart and head could be liquefied by her own power. Suddenly, she began feeling a new strength pulse from within her as her bones grew back thousands of times stronger than before and her muscles became more toned as well. Even though she was in her base form, she felt power well beyond what she had just wielded against Onmar in her Vollständig Zweite Stufe.

"Im-impossible!" Ichigo gasped through his beard and moustache. Beside him, Urahara and Aizen were equally shocked with Ichibē maintaining his calm and Kenpachi frantically jumping around.

"Huh? What's happening? Could one you bastards remove the friggin' blinds from my eyes?!" He shouted ecstatically before Ichigo finally gave him a hand. Squinting, it took some time for his eyes to get used to the light in the crater they were standing in.

"Oh, she's going through some changes! Take off the rest of my restraints so I can fight her with everything I've got!" the crazed man bellowed with near orgasmic fervor.

"We should remove our own restraints as well. Powerful as he might be, even Captain Zaraki might not stand a chance against her once she's fully accustomed to her new found powers." Kisuke Urahara told the rest of the group, who acknowledged this fact with a nod.

Just as they had managed to get the rest of the restraints off and found few shihakushōs to dress in, Gabriele finished powering up.

"Now," She snarled as she scanned the area. "Which one of you SOBs wants to die first?" Her eyes stopped at Urahara. "You."

Just as she was about to make her move, however, a bright light appeared between them. From that light the figure of Beraht Kailash Wakahisa (the Awakening) stood up and spoke to those present with a peaceful voice.

"I implore you, Gabriele and the Shinigami, cease your senseless violence and listen to what I have to say."

Gabriele, furious that the other half of the man who had abandoned her chose to stand between her and her quarry, created an assault rifle in her hands out of the ambient reishi.

"How dare you come between me and my prey!" She spat out furiously as she began to unload a clip after clip on the brilliantly glowing form of Beraht. Round after round was immediately absorbed into its luminous white and golden body – its body not even being fazed by the weapon's fire in the slightest.

"Impossible!" Gabriele shouted. "Each of those bullets packed more than enough power to reduce this entire area to dust! How can you shrug them off like they're nothing?!" she asked Beraht in complete dismay as the latter glanced at her rifle causing it to explode into reishi particles.

"After His Majesty allowed infighting amongst the Sternritters, I rose to oppose him. Furious, he had the Four Hooded Figures execute me for treason. However, this only allowed me to reincarnate as a Buddha. In this state I cannot be harmed by any amount of violence, since I'm completely immortal. So, I ask you, Gabriele, please listen to me." Beraht looked down at the 165 cm tall girl with a super model's body.

"Are you going to tell me again how violence doesn't solve anything and how killing is wrong? You have been inside my head many, many times. Why do you still believe that I could change my ways – to become a better person?" the sultry seductress asked through the tears billowing out of her eyes.

"Because I've seen your heart, Gabriele." the 230 cm tall being answered to the broken woman before it. "You didn't deserve the misery you had to go through ever since your early childhood, what those renegade Shinigami did to you nor the suffering His Majesty put you through for centuries. It is only natural for a person to think that way. However, one must always be mindful of how suffering is necessary in one's quest for enlightenment. Once you transcend your personal needs, you are able to find a peace that you never thought possible. Every living being have it in them to achieve it – perhaps, even someone as evil as His Majesty."

"How can you still call him that?!" Gabriele screamed with a shaky voice. "How can you call Yhwach His Majesty, when he doesn't give a shit about anyone except himself and his own goals?!" the heartbroken woman with a tiny waist, wide hips, long legs, strong calves and supple yet firm breasts asked through her equally divine lips.

"Because I have distanced myself from feelings of hatred and fear. Only that way can one fight a being of immense evil – like His Majesty."

"Just…" Gabriele started with a shaking voice. "Please… show me. Teach me how to become like you. Please! I don't want to feel these feelings anymore!" the sultry beauty pleaded to Beraht.

"Very well." the Satori-Buddha spoke, closing its eyes and taking Gabriele back in her mind to her childhood home in Romania.

Gabriele found herself looking at a small baby girl that was sleeping in a cradle. She was her as a baby back before she faced the truth about the world's cruelty for the first time. The baby Gabriele was sound asleep, holding her doll Nasul de Lichidă in her arms and sucking her thumb. Her diapers had just been changed before she was put to her cradle. Suddenly, a group of armed bandits kicked the door in and started looting the house for anything valuable her family had. The men beat her mother and forced her to undress, when their leader ordered another of his men to kill the baby in order to send Gabriele's father a message for her mother's refusal to give them the heirloom Quincy weapons and allow them to take her at their pleasure.

As the man approached the cradle and raised his sword to snuff out baby Gabriele's innocent life, a sharp 'no!' was heard as a young man in his twenties with a long black hair and rather well-toned physique grabbed a seeleschneider from the chest with the heirloom weapons. He swiftly dispatched the man who had been about to kill baby Gabriele and then moved to engage the rest of them. Just as he had managed to kill the second to last of the bandits, their leader managed to drive his sword through his back. The man looked down at the blade with his entrails on it in shock as the leader moved to his front and impaled him through his throat with a single thrust. The spray of blood hit the cradle and woke baby Gabriele up just in time to see the scumbag leader of the bandits hack the young man's body into pieces.

"Ionuţ-sama!" the baby Gabriele shouted through her tears from the cradle. The young man had been her big brother and that was the night he had died.

Gabriele's father entered the house through the broken door just in time to see his wife Ioana lying on the floor with her clothes ripped off of her body and the remains of his only remaining son in a pool of blood and surrounded by a number of dead bandits. Letting out a blood curdling roar, which distracted the bandit leader who was just about to kill baby Gabriele himself, Gabriele's father Gheorghe threw himself at the bandit leader, knocking Gabriele's cradle over in the struggle. Gabriele crawled to her brother Ionuţ's remains and prodded his lifeless head, trying desperately to wake him up. Barely able to dodge her father's and the bandit leader's feet, baby Gabriele then looked on in abject horror as her father slowly tortured the man to death.

Gabriele remembered how she had cried for seven hours straight after that. Her father had been so mad that he had threaten to silence her himself, if her mother couldn't do it. Her father Gheorghe Geschlechtlich had suffered from severe shell shock for as long as she could remember – up until she gained her schrift. Before his death when she had been eight years old, Gabriele had been afraid of her father because of his violent outbursts.

After that night the brother she had loved so deeply was no longer with her. She remembered clearly how they used to play together with her doll Nasul de Lichidă and how he used to sing to her and tell her stories about ancient Quincies and their deeds. That had been the night that had begun a chain of events, which had led to Gabriele being raped by the rank and file Shinigami and her subsequent indoctrination to Yhwach's empire the Wandenreich as his first Sternritter.

Suddenly she was moving forward in time with Beraht.

This time she saw two women in bed together. She could hear licking, suction, moaning and confessions of mutual love from under the blanket. Had Ichigo and the other War Powers seen this display, they may have mistaken the other woman for the late Rangiku Matsumoto, the former lieutenant of Squad 10. However, the woman had dark skin like Yoruichi Shihōin and raven black hair like Gabriele herself. This woman was her first serious girlfriend Maria, the daughter of the Wallachian voivode Vlad III Țepeș Dracula. As anyone with knowledge about that man could guess, their relationship did not end happily.

However, they had managed to keep their affair a secret for nearly seven years and even had had plans of running away together. Those dreams had failed, however, when porphyria and leukemia had taken grip of poor Gabriele. Had she not fallen sick, the pair might have made a life somewhere beyond the reach of both Maria's father and Yhwach and she might never have been indoctrinated into the Sternritters or fallen for Yhwach. Gabriele and Beraht continued to travel through her entire 555-year life as Ichigo, Urahara, Aizen, Kenpachi and Ichibē watched them just stand there motionless – having no idea what to make of it. Around half an hour later, Gabriele and Beraht finished their journey down her memories.

"I think I now have a better understanding of how your teachings work. Thank you, Beraht. However, we still need to join forces with the Special War Powers, if we hope to free the world of Yhwach's grasp. I owe that much to Matthias and Lara. And besides, that way I might make a lasting mark on this world." Gabriele said while turning to face the five remaining Shinigami.

"I'd like to help as well." came a familiar, friendly voice from the top of the crater. Sylvanus Athala (the Nature) had used one of the Sun Gates to come down from the Wahrwelt to see what had happened between Gabriele and Onmar.

"Even though you were the one who killed my best friend, the fault for that ultimately lies with Yhwach for treating every one of us like trash. We were nothing but paws to him. It's high time we reminded him that we're people."

Sylvanus arrived at the bottom of the crater to meet Gabriele and Beraht and the Five Special War Powers.

"There is something odd about you, Sylvanus." Beraht said, looking at his body. "Onmar used his powers on you to increase your personal gravity gradually."

"Yes, he revealed me that during the end stages of the war."

"No. He did it again later. This time with the full effect of his schrift. You are currently experiencing nine times the normal gravity. Now," Beraht stated while using one of its newly gained abilities as a Buddha to destroy anything that could be considered a weapon in order to negate the effects of Onmar's schrift. "You're back to your normal gravity. Those are your true powers."

Sylvanus looked at his arms and the rest of his body with a look of amazement.

"Thank you, Beraht-san." he bowed deep before the luminous being.

Turning towards Ichigo, Urahara, Aizen, Kenpachi and Ichibē; Gabriele addressed them. "You five, if you want to kill Yhwach and free the universe from him, come with us. We can use the Sun Gate to get to him up in his palace."

"Do we have a choice?" the five Shinigami asked each other.

"If hangin' with you means I get to cut something, count me in." Kenpachi Zaraki said to the other seven present at the crater.

"Let us go then." Beraht stated calmly.

* * *

 **-Yhwach's throne room, Wahrwelt-**

The self-righteous king and god of the Quincy prepared to enter sleep after a long day of gathering the power generated at his facility down in the former Seireitei. Ever since dispatching Beraht as a traitor after it had turned against him, Yhwach had had no choice but to use the Four Hooded Figures as replacements for Beraht. Unfortunately for him, none of the figures individually had what it took to handle his almighty powers.

As a result, he had been forced to create a method by which the Four Hooded Figures could temporarily become one. This method was originally developed by the Shinigami to allow them to move in the World of the Living and interact with humans – a gigai. The original concept of the gigai could never have handled his limitless powers. However, with the aid of his almighty and the powers of the Soul King and the Mimihagi-sama, he had been able to make the normally fragile artificial body strong enough to handle his powers. Still, it had few flaws left in its design that he continued to work on.

At that moment the doors to his throne room were torn off their hinges and flew right at him. Disintegrating against a tangible shadow Yhwach had lifted to shield himself, not a single particle of dust landed on his smug, self-centered face. Grinning from ear to ear like the Cheshire Cat, Yhwach gazed at Gabriele's lovely, naked form.

"Just what do you think you're doing, Gabriele. I had thought that you of all people would respect my authority. After all I'm the love of your life. You wanted to recreate the world in "our image" by bearing my children… Don't make me laugh! There's nothing I need from you!" Yhwach said with icy words full of venom that threatened to seep into Gabriele's heart as if it were an open wound.

"You—you knew! YOU SON OF A BITCH! YOU KNEW THAT I LOVED YOU AND STILL YOU ABANDONED ME LIKE YOU DID!" Gabriele shouted with nearly unrestrained fury.

"Please, calm down, Gabriele. Don't let him get to you! You're better than that, I know it. Remember, I've seen your past, present and the future both with my own powers and the almighty." Beraht told the distraught woman, managing to calm her down considerably.

Yhwach's face didn't even twitch at Beraht's appearance. After all, he had foreseen it.

"I didn't expect you to reach the status of Buddha quite this soon, however. I see there are others with you: Sylvanus and the Five Special War Powers. Do you really think that you eight stand a chance against me?" Yhwach said, smiling even more.

One of the Hooded Figures approached him. "Do you want us to take care of them, Your Majesty?"

"Please do. I just cannot be bothered with pathetic bugs like them. I'll go to sleep. Wake me up after you've disposed of them!"

"Will do, Your Majesty!"

Suddenly, a figure that bore a striking resemblance to a teenage version of Yhwach stepped forward and to the middle of the Four Hooded Figures.

"Look!" Ichigo said. "Is that his clone or something? He looks just like the physical manifestation of my bankai, Tensa Zangetsu, from that time. I wonder what's going to happen, now…"

As each of the figures took its place around the teenage clone of Yhwach, their forms turned into black smoke that the clone then inhaled.

"Now," the clone spoke with five distinct voices at the same time. "for the sake of His Majesty, DIE!" upon saying this his pupils separated into three, showing that he had taken control of Yhwach's almighty. Launching forward, a massive torrent of shadows was stopped by a giant triangular shield made of yellow spiritual energy.

"Santen Kesshun! I reject!" a young woman with auburn hair and a revealing outfit that showed her impressive cleavage shouted as she stepped to the scene. Her looks together with how she was dressed gave Gabriele all kinds of ideas she wanted to do to her and with her after the conclusion of their fight.

Surprised, Ichigo stepped forward. "Inoue? Is that really you? I thought you were dead!" Looking directly at Ichigo, Orihime Inoue beamed one of her trademark smiles. "I can't believe you're alive!" Ichigo said with his happiness evident from the tone of his voice, while hugging her tightly and causing her massive boobs to spill out from the sides of her dress. Ichigo looked down in shock and embarrassment that was reflected on Orihime's face. Gabriele, however, couldn't turn her eyes away from those massive jugs – they were so **lovely**. Her face turned into a perverted smile and a bit of drool started spill from her bottom lip.

"I'm so sorry Inoue…" Ichigo said trying to cover his embarrassed face.

"It's… it's okay, Kurosaki-kun…" Orihime said in reply with blush on her face.

"And she's still wearing the outfit I designed for her six months ago. It seems to have finally done its job. Just like the drugs I once injected into Yoruichi-san's lovely—" Urahara Kisuke stated proudly, when suddenly a woman with long purple hair punched him in his face. "ASSs-shhuggh! Wh-what?! Yoruichi-san! But you were killed…"

"What the hell were you saying about my ass, Kisuke?! Don't you dare go around blabbering about our… special projects!" the purple haired goddess of flash yelled at the scientist before whispering into his ear. "…After all, you wouldn't want them to know how I made you weep that one night. You remember that night, Kisuke?" the woman whispered with a subtle smile on both her and Urahara's face. "Y-yes…" Urahara whispered back. "It was magical…"

Behind Yoruichi Soifon's face turned into an abject shock. _Yoruichi-sama and Urahara Kisuke had an affair! Why that smug little son of a bitch! I really ought to—_ Soifon clenched her fist. _I am the one who has loved and respected her more than anyone else in her entire life. She belongs to me!_

Gabriele, hearing what Urahara and Yoruichi were saying and reading Soifon's facial expressions like an open book. _I need to do something to make their relationship more exciting after all this is over…_

Rangiku Matsumoto had also arrived on the scene. _She looks just like my first true love, Maria. Perhaps I can relive some of the happiness I had then with her._ Gabriele thought upon seeing the busty lieutenant of Squad 10.

"After reincarnating as a Buddha, I used my new found abilities of influencing the will of others as well as to read their minds and hearts to influence your will and to use the almighty in order to bring the allies of the Shinigami back to life." Beraht stated calmly to the stunned clone of Yhwach.

Gabriele, with her Vollständig activated and its wings of sparkling blue blood circling her petite body like a double helix, stepped forward. "Let's not forget that I have a bone to pick with you, Figures! You killed my aides, Matthias and Lara, and our babies! I'll never forgive you for that!" she snarled as her form was eclipsed by an explosion of black spiritual pressure. **"VOLLSTÄNDIG ZWEITE STUFE; ÎNSÂNGERATĂ DEICID!"**

Sylvanus took note at Gabriele's changed appearance in her Zweite Stufe form. "What happened to the monster that I saw fighting Onmar, Gabriele? You look even more beautiful now than ever before." he stated.

Gabriele, now with a brilliantly glowing electric blue skin and less elongated skull, turned to Sylvanus with her five mouths speaking at the same time. "After Beraht helped me see a path leading to enlightenment, I was able to put my most painful memories into perspective. Doing that soul searching thing with it helped to heal my damaged mind to a certain extent." the achingly beautiful woman with dark red sclera and light blue irises said to her comrade before turning to face the Figures in Yhwach's teenage clone.

"With Beraht's help and the power boost I gained from the specially designed spiritual fluid, I was able to finally achieve… **_it_** …" Gabriele said as sparks of silver and gold began to circle every contour of her body. This was followed by her entire body starting to glow with bright white light. Soon, the form of her Vollständig Zweite Stufe was shrouded by a tornado of golden, silvery and white spiritual pressure which was then followed by an explosion that eclipsed her form completely.

" **VOLLSTÄNDIG DRITTE STUFE; LIPITOAREA LUI DUMNEZEU – third release; The Leech of God!** " Gabriele shouted, seemingly from all around the throne room.

Her new form appeared as hundreds of trillions of flying leech-like creatures, each measuring between 0.5 and 1.5 mm, grouped together. She looked the same as in her base form; except that her entire body was translucent red, she didn't have any pupils or irises in her eyes, an electric blue aura engulfed her entire body, and her wings had been replaced with reishi tentacles. There were twelve tentacles in total, each one of them had fanged suction cups on one side and porcupine quills on the other. Gabriele also had two **Heiligenschein** in her new form: a large one rotating above her head and a smaller one rotating beneath her feet. Each of them resembled a mixture of shuriken, a buzz-saw and five pointed Quincy star.

Looking amused, the teenage clone of Yhwach sneered at Gabriele. "So, that's your true power! Even with that, however, you still can't—"

His words were cut short a Gabriele buried her fist, coated with high-density reishi, into his abdomen. After that she released a large number of her leech-like creatures into the clone's blood stream. Utilizing this method and the fangs on her tentacles allowed her to drain all the blood from the Four Hooded Figures and Yhwach's teenage clone almost instantly.

"All for the sake of my aides, Matthias and Lara…" she said flying back to join the others.

Yhwach, snapping back from his slumber, addressed the gathered group. "Well, that was… unexpected to say the least, but don't get full of yourselves and think you'll get rid of me that easily!"

Gabriele glared at the man she had once loved, though it might have been a bit difficult to tell considering the lack of pupils and irises in her third release. Yhwach stood up, his shadows started to swirl about him and form various bladed weaponry.

"When Beraht or the Four Hooded Figures just now use the almighty, they're only mere vessels for its immense power. Their execution of my power is full of flaws and lacks finesse – especially how the Figures used it. The only way any of them could have handled the almighty was to combine their spiritual forms with an artificial body similar to mine. I had almost perfected the process before you arrived here – the only flaws left being synchronization of their souls with the one inside it and the physical weak points of the body. I'm done talking to you! Don't expect me to be so stupid as to reveal my weaknesses to you through exposition." Yhwach stated.

"With the full extent of my powers, I'll be able to reduce all of you to dust before you even have time to blink. Even if you had the combined might of all the Shinigamis, Quincies, Arrancars, Fullbringers and humans on your side; none of that would make the slightest bit of difference – for I am the almighty, the seer of the future, the prophet of stratagems and the conjurer of counter-offensives. How does it feel to always be on the losing side, Gabriele? What about you, Ichigo Kurosaki? Do you still insist on defying me despite the fact that we're family?" Yhwach continued.

"What about you two, Urahara Kisuke and Aizen Sōsuke? How do you make plans against a being who can see through every possible future and turn all your weapons against you? Kenpachi Zaraki, the name kenpachi was given to the one among the 13 court guards who loved fighting most. It meant that no matter how many times you're cut; you won't go down… That will be true only for one of us. And Ichibē Hyosube, you're the only one besides Beraht who truly understands how terrifyingly powerful I really am right now. You removed all of my powers, crushed me between two Senri Tsutenshōs and even attempted to destroy my soul permanently with your Futen Daisatsuryō. Yet none of those methods worked on me." the king of the Quincies concluded his speech.

The gathered forces of Shinigami, Quincy, Arrancar, Fullbringers and human all gritted their teeth. Only two of them – not counting Kenpachi Zaraki – managed to keep their cool. Stepping forward, Beraht addressed Yhwach. "Your knowledge on my proficiency with the almighty is based on my powers before my ascension. Now," three pupils manifested in his eyes. "I am also able to use its full extent in conjunction with my own natural abilities."

"And there's even more." Gabriele said, stepping forward. "When I killed your bodyguards, I managed to absorb something from them…" dark shadows grew on Gabriele's eyeballs that bore no pupils or irises, forming into shapes similar to the three pupils of the almighty. "After I returned to their side, I sent one of my flying leech-like creatures into the bloodstreams of each of my new allies. That allowed them to draw upon some of my strength, which now also includes the almighty. It would not have been possible for me to acquire that power from your clone through ordinary feeding of blood. Only through the abilities of my Vollständig Dritte Stufe was I able to learn it." Gabriele finished her speech, shocking Yhwach to his very core – an army of opponents, all of them with the power of his almighty.

"Now is the time for you to pay for killing my mother and father, Yhwach!" Ichigo shouted as the blade of his larger Zanpakutō started to turn white.

An explosion shook the area as Ichigo emerged in a new form that looked like a hybrid of his Vasto Lorde and Final Getsuga Tenshō forms. As a response to this Kenpachi Zaraki removed his eyepatch and called out the name of his bankai, turning into form where he had horns on his head and tattoos all over his body. Urahara and Aizen followed suite. Finally, Ichibē Hyosube released his Zanpakutō and covered Yhwach completely from head to toe with his ink.

"Your almighty can't save you this time, Yhwach! Shinuchi: Shirafude Ichimonji!"

Ichibē used the white brush of his Shinuchi to inscribe "impotent" on Yhwach's body. Pulling back from the fight, he addressed his comrades. "He's all yours. Just allow me to finish him off with my Futen Daisatsuryō after you're done with him…"

Yhwach gritted his teeth and glared at the Shinigami with a bald head. "Don't count me out just yet, Ichibē Hyosube. I still have plenty of tricks up my sleeve!"

Turning to face him, Ichibē talked down at the king and the God of all Quincies. "I'm sure you do. However, I seriously doubt that any of them will help you this time…"

Ichibē sat down with his back turned to Yhwach and started to wait for the fighting to stop as all around him as the Shinigami released their Bankai, the Arrancars their Resurrecions and Sylvanus activated his Vollständig **PUER VERO TERRAE; Child of the Land**.

* * *

 **-200 years earlier, somewhere in Soul Society; outside of Rukongai-**

A group of rank and file Shinigami were standing around a lone Quincy male. Around them bodies of several dead Quincies were strewn across the landscape.

"Get up, Quincy-slime!" The leader of the Shinigami group yelled. "C'mon! Put a better fight! Hit me! I dare you!"

The man had an average build and he held the rank of the 20th seat in the eleventh squad. The elderly Quincy male struggled to get back to his feet as the handful of the eleventh squad Shinigami roared with laughter at his efforts.

"Humph! So that's the best you can do? Pathetic…" the 20th growled under his breath as he thrusted his blade through the man's neck and twisted his head off.

Behind the nearby bushes, a lone survivor, a young Quincy male, gritted his teeth and balled his fists – swearing revenge on the murderers of his family.

* * *

 **-200 years later, a few moments before Gabriele punches Onmar through the 72 protective barriers-**

A Shinigami is chained to a machinery, forced to pump more and more energy into the victorious Yhwach – the leader of the Wahr-reich. Collapsing under exhaustion he is approached by a young master sergeant of the soldat.

"Get the fuck up, Shinigami filth!" the young man shouts, forcing the former 20th seat of the eleventh squad to his feet.

"Do you remember me, filth? Huh? DO-YOU-REMEMBER-ME-YOU-FUCKING-FILTH? I WAS THE SOLE SURVIVOR OF A GROUP OF QUINCIES THAT YOU AND YOUR MEN BRUTALLY MURDERED 200 YEARS AGO! How does it feel like to be on the receiving end of justice, slime? It's going to take a long time for you to die in this facility! I want you to think hard on those lives that you've helped to destroy and suffer!" the master sergeant soldat told the former 20th seat before walking away.

 _Thank you, colonel M. Schwarzkopf, for the training I received from you and your wife, lieutenant-colonel L. Klein-Schwarzkopf. It allowed me to finally have some closure with my tragedy. And thank you Ms. Geschlechtliche, the most beautiful and sultriest of the female Sternritters, for helping your aides to improve their methods. Thank you all._ The soldat thought to himself as he continued to patrol the surface level of the facility.

Bursting in tears, the pride of the former 20th seat of the eleventh squad was completely in tatters. What would Captain Zaraki think of him now? He just quietly wished for something to just end his suffering as soon as possible. The answer to his prayers came when Onmar came crashing through the 72 protective barriers and the Shakonmaku. He would finally be free.

* * *

 **-Wahrwelt, Yhwach's throne room; the aftermath of the battle against Yhwach-**

Gabriele, Beraht, Sylvanus, the Five Special War Powers and their allies stood victorious over Yhwach. He had finally been vanquished for good, unable to even reincarnate to a new life. With his terrible reign over, Beraht was chosen as the new Soul King. Gabriele and Sylvanus were chosen as his closest servants and the Five Special War Powers along with the resurrected Zero Division were chosen as Beraht's bodyguards. Aizen was the only one who had initially opposed this arrangement, but eventually even he had agreed to it.

Gabriele walked over to Yoruichi Shihōin and Rangiku Matsumoto. All of them were exhausted by their battle against Yhwach. Gabriele spoke to them. "Girls! There's something I need to share with you…"

The stunningly beautiful Quincy woman said before pulling both Shinigami women into a passionate kiss, which left everyone present speechless and completely shocked.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA—!" all the young male Shinigami shouted in complete shock.

Gabriele pulled back from her French kisses with Rangiku and Yoruichi. "See you around, girls…" she said with a sly smile.

Beraht called the attention to himself on the Soul King's throne. "I am truly honored to announce the beginning of beautiful friendship and co-operation between the Shingami and the Quincy. May our joint rule of the Soul Society last long into the future.

* * *

 **What did you think about my one-shot battle between Gabriele and Onmar? I'll admit that it stretched out to become a lot longer than I had originally intended because I had to explain a lot of the things in detail. I hope you enjoyed it! I hope to get back to Gabriele's backstory as soon as possible. Please note that the third release of her Vollständig will not make any further appearances because it's too op. It was just for this one story. If you like this story, please add it to your favorites.**


End file.
